Sleeping and gummiebears
by I sea fiera
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots, fluff, and family. See the other side of the keepers and their family. warning there is an exorbanat amount of Cuteness ahead. All the other chapters are much lighter then the first chapter.
1. Truth before bed

**This** **is just going to be a sort blurb, so don't get upset, and please review. Reviewing not only helps me to improve, but it's nice and makes my heart happy to see that people have opinions on my writing. **

Finn looked down at the sleeping boy beside him and smiled. Philby had been exhausted over the past month, even more the past two weeks. He'd come over to Finn's place to hang out, and he'd end up staying the night because he was too tired to go back to his house. Tonight was no exception, between school, keeper things, and another appointment, Dell was wiped out.

The brunette laid down next to his auburn haired partner and murmured goodnight.

Philby shifted and turned to face Finn. "Finn I need to tell you something." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Alright, shoot."

Philby turned away for a second and Finn could tell that he was nervous. _But why?_

"Finn, the appointments that I've had over the past month, they've been for conformation and treatment for something I think you should know about."

"What do you mean?" Finn was scared now, whatever the red head had to tell him was not going to be good news.

"What I was meaning to say is," He paused and bit his lip, "I've got a tumor."

Finn sat up like he had been given an electric shock. "What!"

"Finn, love, not so loud. I have a minor brain tumor. The doctors say that it's an easy fix, well easier than most cases, it was caught early." Philby sat up, caught Finn's hands, and held them still.

Finn looked into Dell's eyes, and noticed that they were slowly turning from their normal chocolate brown to an intense shade of blue, a sure sign that the boy in question was very tired and worried. Finn noticed this about two months into their relationship. "Who else knows about this?" his voice was squeaker than usual.

"No one, not yet anyways. I wanted to tell you first, but I couldn't find the right time."

"And you think that right before bed is a good time?!" Finn whisper-yelled.

"The sooner the better." The red head said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you told me, but you should have done it sooner." Finn pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug. "I don't want to lose you." He said quietly.

Philby returned the gesture. "You won't, I promise. The surgery is next month so it'll be over soon." He smiled down at Finn, who refused to move. "Its 11:00, and I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?"

Finn sighed and laid down again. "Goodnight, Dell."

Philby stared at Finn for a moment, it wasn't often that he was called by his first name by anyone outside the family, then he wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. "Goodnight, Finn."

They fell asleep and had one of the most restful nights they had had in a long time.

**So there you have it a little Finn/Philby fluff. And there will hopefully be more, I'll update at 5 reviews, I think that's reasonable. So long and thanks for all the fish, I Sea Fiera.**


	2. Not Quite Siblings

**Hey, that had fast results. Big thanks to my reviewers: cursedgirls13 Thank you for just reading the story I've enjoyed reading yours:D. To the Guest reviewer, I know the feels are a lot to deal with. Kingdom Kid, it's hard to achieve perfection and I'm glad that you think I gained it. ****MagicMischeif**** I'm glad that I gave you something to think about, I'm still perfecting my style, Microsoft Word does wonders, and the last chapter was totally my headcannon. **

**Thank you so much, Once again reviews of any kind are welcome, and if you have any suggjestions for more one shots please let me know. **

**Now on with the story.**

Not Quite Siblings

Maybeck collapsed on to the couch and groaned, the three hour privet party was finally over, giving him time to close and lock himself in the apartment behind _Crazy Glaze_. He picked up a large bag of gummy bears, turned on his laptop, and finally relaxed.

Miranda, Maybeck's younger cousin, walked down the stairs and made a split second decision. She crept behind the sofa and watched her oblivious cousin. "Those are my gummy bears." Miranda whispered in his ear.

Maybeck jumped and nearly backhanded the girl behind him. "Why you little demon, what was that for!" He snapped.

"My Gummy bears." Miranda said standing up and folding her arms over her chest.

"Rand, what happened?" He asked, pointing at the cut on her shoulder.

"Nothing important. It's stupid" The look she got forced her to tell the truth. "I fell out of a tree and landed on Will's pocket knife."

Donnie's 'big brother mode' kicked in when he heard that. "Are you all right? Did you hurt anything else? Is your arm sore or."

"Donnie. Slow down and shut up. I'm fine, so don't worry, Papa Bear." Miranda ran a hand through her corn rows and sighed, sometimes Terry could be a little to protective.

"You better be, or else no gummy bears for you!" He grinned and tackled her onto the couch.

After 15 minutes of ferocious tickling and laughing, Maybeck laid down on the floor with Miranda curled up next to him. "Good fight Maid Miranda, you are quite the warrior."

She hugged her cousin, and grinned. "I won the gummy bears."

Terry laughed and hugged her back. "Sure, But I get a fourth of the bag."

**So there have some fluffy family moments, you deserve it after the first chapter. I'll update when I have a grand total of eight reviews. All rights, except those to Miranda she's mine, go to Mr. Pearson. **

**Fly with Dragons and cherry blossoms, I Sea Fiera**


	3. Ring tones

**This is going to be another short Blurb, so please don't be upset. Remember that this is a collection of one shots, but I've been considering making exceptions for the popular ones and making them two shots. **

Ring tones

Finn's phone rung on the table.

Maybeck, Philby, and Finn eyed the electronic device warily.

Donnie raised an eyebrow, "The Hamster Dance? Really Finn, that the best you can do?"

Finn frowned and answered the call, "Hello, Finn Whitman speaking." The squeals and screams on the other end indicted that it was one of the dreaded fan calls. He jumped and dropped the phone on the floor.

Philby picked up the device and hung up the call. "You alright, love?"

"Besides practically going deaf, I'm fine."

Maybeck's phone started to ring, but the tallest of the three decided to ignore it.

"Dude, you going to answer that?" Finn asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Philby inquired.

"The ring tone. I have set one's for you guys, Willa's is _Colors of the Wind,_ Philbo's is _Wanna be Like You,_ Randa's, You now my cousin, Is_ Friends on the Other Side _though don't ask me why. But the point is, everyone I know has a set ring tone, the one that was just played is the one for unknown numbers and political calls."

"And what's the name of that one?"

Maybeck grinned, "_Leave Me Alone, By Alexander Rybak._"

"That's literal." Finn muttered.

"Precisely, plus it's much better than_ Hamster Dance._"

The brunette picked up one of the artist's paintbrushes and hurled it at the owner, hitting the dreadlocked teen in the shoulder.

Dell laughed, "Remind me why I moved in with you two."

"Because you're just as crazy as us." Maybeck said, returning fire with M&M's.

The red head smiled, took off his reading glasses, and watched his two roommates create Apartment War 1.

**As I said this is a short one, but more will come****. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestions. And I'm going to update when ever i feel like it. **

"**MIC, see you real soon, KEY, why because I like you, MOUSE" I Sea Fiera. **


End file.
